cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of sanctioned alliances
For other forms of sanction, see Sanction. In Cyber Nations, large and powerful alliances can gain sanction. Sanctioned alliances are available in drop-down menus in-game, such as the "alliance affiliation" box and on alliance statistic screens. In addition to this, sanctioned alliances may have their alliance flag added as a Custom Flag. Sanction is currently given to the top twelve alliances by score. Up until April 2012 it was given to the top twelve alliances by score who also fulfilled a requirement of 200 members, thus sanctioning occasionally extended down to the 20th or so alliance in actual score. As of December 2013, there have been a total of 48 alliances sanctioned, 17 of which are defunct and 31 of which remain active alliances. Alliance Audits Until June 4, 2008, alliances were officially sanctioned by game staff in quarterly "Alliance Audits". A (partial) list of those audits is below. * * * *July 10, 2007 *May 26, 2007 (Partial audit) *April 12, 2007 (Member count inc. to 300) *(January 26, 2007) Stats *January 24, 2007 (Requirements) *November 30, 2007 (Partial audit, inc. to 12 sanctioned alliances) *November 05, 2006 *October 13, 2006 (Requirements) *August 23, 2006 *July 16, 2006 (Partial audit) Sanctioned Alliances List Notes The lifespan in days for \m/ and The Democratic Order is not 100% due to a missing exact founding date. Atlantis was sanctioned at a time when forum tags were disabled and thus never had one. The International was not sanctioned long enough for the forum mods to take notice and accept their submitted tag, and by the time the mods did notice the alliance had sunk back below sanction, thus the alliance never received a forum tag. The LUEnited Nations was sanctioned once on the Orange Team and once on the Pink Team. The Multicolored Cross-X Alliance is officially a multi-colored team alliance though a majority of its membership is on the blue team. \m/ was originally sanctioned as '>_<' but later changed their name to '\m/' after the '>' and '<' characters were banned from alliance affiliations. The North Atlantic Treaty Organization was briefly sanctioned during the Disorder War but did not maintain it for 10 days and thus did not get a flag or forum tag. They did however, already have an in-game flag as a prize from Tournament Edition. Non Grata was originally sanctioned on the Black team but later changed to the Maroon team. The Random Insanity Alliance and R&R forum tags are animated gifs which must be clicked on to see their full effect. Sparta was originally sanctioned on the Pink team but later moved to the Black team. The Last Remnants was originally sanctioned while they were Multi-colored but later changed to the Aqua team. The Order of the Paradox was originally sanctioned while on the Orange team but later moved to the Pink team. The Reformed Viridian Entente was originally sanctioned while they were on both the Blue and Green teams but later changed to solely the Green team. For the Viridian Entente the first lifespan is the time between its founding and first disbandment and then second founding to now while the one in parenthesis is their complete total lifespan. The World Task Force is officially a multi-colored team alliance though a majority of its membership is on the blue team. Older Forums Tags FOKtag.png| FOK GATOtag.gif| GATO GATOtag.png| GATO GGAtag (old).png| GGA GPAtag.png| GPA IRONtag (older).png| IRON IRONtag (old).png| IRON Legiontag (older).png| Legion Legiontag (old).png| Legion Mtag (old).png| \m/ MCXAtag (old).png| MCXA MHAHarmlinstag.png| MHA MKtag.png| MK NPOtag (old1).png| NPO NPOtag (old2).png| NPO NPOtag (old3).png| NPO Flagalonediff.png| NPO Polartag (old).png| NpO Polartag.png| NpO ODNtag (old).png| ODN TOPtag.png| TOP TOPtag2.png| TOP TOPtag3.png| TOP VEtagchristmasunofficial.png| VE(2) (unofficial) WTF-tag.png| WTF Current Sanctioned Alliances Former Sanctioned Alliances Sanctioned Alliances by Team Color Category:Sanctioned Alliances Category:Terms used in Cyber Nations